1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns stress relief in a multilayer rotor configuration usable in a rotary electric machine arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,784 to Takahashi et al. discloses a rotor core having permanent magnets received in embedding holes provided, in one arrangement, with radiussed portions serving to minimize stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,096 to Guven et al. illustrates the orientation of magnetic flux created by adjacent magnet clusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,708 to Brown et al. concerns a rotor core including web material disposed between adjacent magnet receiving slots and providing improved stress reduction and magnet restraint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,553 to Kliman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,724 to Toide et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,857 to Nishiyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,442 to Koharagi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,288 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,858 to Matsunobu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,859 to Sakuma et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,341 to Chang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,345 to Fratta, U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,643 to Burgbacher, U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,754 to Jahns et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,847,456 to Kori et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,958 to Cai et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,902,710 to Han et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0074801 to Brown et al. may also be of interest.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,784 to Takahashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,096 to Guven et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,708 to Brown et al. are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties as non-essential subject matter.